Golden Friend (PG3D)
|cost = Obtained from the Lucky Chest. |upgrade = |Level required = N/A |imagewidth = 250|released = 10.2.0|reskinof = Machine Gun}} This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Golden Friend (PGW). The Golden Friend is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.2.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D. It is only available as a rare prize from the Lucky Chest. Appearance The Golden Friend is a reskin of the Simple Machine Gun. However, it does have many differences, one being that the Golden Friend sports an animated golden camouflage. There is also an added 4x scope on the top of the weapon and a laser sight under the weapon's barrel with a green laser protruding from it. Strategy Like the Simple Machine Gun, this weapon has a high rate of fire, but deals incredible damage even for higher leveled players, and has a fair capacity for the type of weapon it is. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, and is best used at long ranges *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *If you want this weapon to be even more efficient, use the maximum upgraded Storm Trooper Cape, and the Burning Tiara and the Hunters Atlar and get headshots. Counters *It is quite hard to counter this weapon, so jump around and try to not get hit. This is essential. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the the Photon Shotgun or the Shotgun Pistol. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Although this deals decent damage, the other stats are like a Simple Machine Gun. Use this to your advantage. However, keep in mind that this weapon does have a scope. Upgrades * Golden Friend Up1 * Golden Friend Up2 Theme Gold Rush Themed Supported Maps Almost all maps, since this gun is good in most situations and ranges. Weapon Setups Have a Backup weapon with a high fire rate, due to the fact that this weapon can easily run out of ammunition. Although a very excellent substitute for one, bring in a good sniper with a 10x zoom for long-range duels. It is also recommended to bring in a good close range weapon, flamethrowers are ideal but an excellent close range backup would be something like the Shotgun Pistol, etc. Trivia * The Golden Friend is one of the four weapons exclusive to the Lucky Chest, the others being the Candy Baton, the Power Claw, and the Spark Shark. ** The Golden Friend is the rarest out of the 4 chest-exclusive weapons. * As with its regular counterpart, the Golden Friend is based off of the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2, as evidenced by the weapon's fixated stock. * There is a chance of getting the Golden Friend in different efficiency rates, but the rest of the stats stay the same, like you can get it's efficiency to 26, being the max. In the Lucky Chest, as you level up, the Golden Friend's initial efficiency stat will rise. ** Even if the efficiency stats are different, they all do around the same amount of damage. ** In the 11.0.0 update, this weapon's efficiency stats were nerfed to 10. ** But the efficiency was changed to 26 in the 11.3.0 update. ** However, in the 12.1.0 update, its efficiency nerfed to 11 once again, and 2 upgrades were given. ** In the 13.5.0 update this was drastically buffed and currently has a max efficiency of 37 with a given combat level of 17 (The highest combat level so far). * In the 11.1.0 update, this weapon was given the "shine" like other golden skin weapons had. * This weapon is easier to get at lower levels for some reason. * Despite this weapon being a reskin of the Simple Machine Gun with modified statistics and an added scope, this is the only golden skin weapon that cannot be purchased through leagues. ** There are also numerous other weapons with golden skins, but they have a "different kind of gold", which is the gold that does not shine, such as the "Predator". ** This may be an oversight from the developers because the Simple Machine Gun was originally called "Best Friend". ** It is an improved version of it's counterpart. * In the 13.5.0 Super Future update, the efficiency of this weapon got buffed to 37, which equates to 30 in the previous gun statistics format in the armoury. Furthermore, all the Mythical class weapons which could be gotten from the Lucky Chest such as the Spark Shark Up2, Power Claw Up2 and the Candy Baton Up2 could be upgraded to 37 efficiency, or 30 (Whichever statistic format you prefer to use). * It takes about two seconds of continuous headshots to kill a max armored player with this weapon. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed